


Aphrodite's Last Dance

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Aphrodite's farewell tour, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Night Only, One Shot, Pussy willows, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Undercover Missions, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynHaught - Freeform, canonical, season 4 adjacent, this is it, wynaught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: The trio sets up an undercover sting at Pussy Willows to catch a bad guy. Unfortunately for Nicole this will probably be the most awkward job she ever has to do. Fortunately for Wynonna, she gets to torment Nicole the entire time. Either way it will be a night to remember no matter how hard Nicole tries to forget.**I dunno, man. I saw the new promo picture for season 4 of Nicole in a sparkly blazer sitting in Pussy Willows and this just came to me.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 20
Kudos: 167





	Aphrodite's Last Dance

“You remember the plan?” Waverly glanced up at Nicole expectantly before her eyes fell to what she was doing. Her hands smoothed out every last wrinkle or scrunched bit of fabric on the shiny, rainbow sequined blazer her fiance wore. She was a little transfixed by the outfit, honestly. Nicole didn’t usually show a lot of skin so the fact that she didn’t have a shirt on under the blazer mixed with how it was designed to hang open to expose just enough of her chest was definitely working for Waverly at the moment.

“Act natural and get a confession” Nicole mumbled, looking down to watch Waverly’s hands move over the front of her body. “I don’t understand why I have to wear this.”

“To blend in” Waverly laughed softly before lifting onto her toes. She gripped the opened sides of the blazer and pulled until Nicole’s lips were within reach. “I think you look sexy” She whispered just before her lips closed the gap and landed on Nicole’s gently.

“Seriously? I’m the stripper here but you two can’t keep your pants on?” Wynonna scoffed as she came out of the changing room she had been in. “Here, make sure you can’t see the camera wires.” She turned her back on the other two and pointed between her shoulder blades.

“Oh god” Nicole’s eyes landed on Wynonna’s very skimpy outfit and she quickly averted her gaze.

“Please” Wynonna laughed, glancing over her shoulder at the woman. “You haven’t seen nothing yet.” She gave her ass a little shimmy, smirking in amusement at the obvious discomfort Nicole was feeling.

“Hold still” Waverly grunted, tugging at the waist of the tiny thong Wynonna wore under the sheer baby doll style nightgown she had on as her starter outfit for her strip show. “You have to make sure not to gyrate the camera loose.”

“I can’t do this” Nicole had yet to look at the other two. She had turned her back completely to them and had a hand over her face. “It’s too awkward.”

“You should have thought of that before you became a cop” Wynonna wiggled her ass again despite Waverly’s protest for her to hold still.

“I didn’t think that becoming a cop would require me to see my future sister-in-law doing a striptease while I work undercover” Nicole threw a scowl over her shoulder. She immediately saw Wynonna shaking her ass and let out an exasperated groan. “You’re being obnoxious on purpose. You can’t do that out there. They will know something’s fishy.”

“No sit, Sherlock. I’m a professional” Wynonna leaned forward toward one of the many full length mirrors in the backroom of the strip club. She checked her teeth for lipstick then cupped both her breasts, pushed them up as high as she could get them, adjusted them back and forth until they stayed in place, then straightened up. “Or did you forget I’ve done this before?”

“Something tells me I will never be able to forget Aphrodite after tonight” Nicole grumbled as she stared at the blank wall in front of her so she could avoid looking at her nearly nude future sister-in-law.

Just then the communication device in all their ears went off.

“Code Green. ETA five minutes” Jeremy’s voice came through the tiny speaker giving them an update.

“Alright, we only have one shot at this so let’s make it count” Waverly nodded enthusiastically. She gave an encouraging smile to her sister before turning to see Nicole was still facing the wall. She sighed and grabbed the back of the sparkly blazer to get her attention. “Come on, you’re a professional. I won’t be upset that you might have to see my sister’s boobs.”

Wynonna shimmied her boobs right on cue and smirked.

Nicole turned around and groaned. She cast a pathetic pout at Waverly and sighed “I’m apologizing in advance for looking.”

“It’s part of the job tonight” Waverly patted Nicole's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her before she shifted focus. “Now, let’s nail this douche nozzle to the wall.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Nicole had taken her place on one of the VIP plush benches near the main stage of Pussy Willows. She was kicked back, looking quite relaxed, as she scanned the room. She was on high alert while trying to blend in at the same time. Across the bar she spotted Waverly and she couldn’t help but to smile. Her fiance was using all the experience she had gained from working at Shorty’s to bartend with ease. It reminded Nicole of the first day they met. That had been one of the best days of her life.

Her trip down memory lane was cut short by the arrival of their target. There was no mistaking him as he walked into the bar. Everyone froze and watched him. The music even seemed to fade away. The man’s presence demanded attention. Maybe that was because he was so evil that everyone was afraid to get on his bad side. Either way, he got the reaction he wanted and as he strutted through the club it was easy to see he was loving being the center of attention.

Nicole stood from where she had been seated. It was show time. She wasn’t a great actress, or liar, but when it came to being a cop she was a natural. Part of that included going undercover sometimes and playing a part and she was surprisingly good at that. 

“Over here” She beckoned for the man and his goonies to join her in the plush VIP section.

The man strutted over with a smirk on his lips. He paused just outside the velvet rope to allow for one of his goonies to take off his oversized fur coat. He then handed over his cane and large bowler hat. He then made a shoo-ing motion with a few flicks of his fingers and the six men that had been his entourage stepped away. They surrounded the booth, as a way to keep him protected, but gave him enough space so he could have a private conversation if he wanted.

“I like your choice of venue for this meeting” The man chuckled out as his large, fat hand reached out and took hold of Nicole’s that she had offered out for a handshake. He nearly crushed her fingers with his grip but she barely flinched.

“I figured we could discuss business safely here” Nicole motioned to their surroundings before taking a seat. “The music will cover our voices and, Hell-” She gestured to one of the women dancing on a pole nearby and smirked “-the view ain’t half bad either.”

“I had a feeling you was the brains of your operation” The man had a wicked smirk as he lifted his hand and beckoned for someone to bring him drinks.

This was Waverly’s cue. She hurried from behind the bar and made her way over to the booth. When she leaned down to talk to the man, her official Pussy Willows uniform shirt offered a straight shot down her cleavage. This made Nicole immediately uncomfortable and she had to fight the urge to punch the guy for looking.

“What’ll it be, boss?” Waverly was enthusiastically chewing a wad of gum too big for her mouth and her voice was two octaves higher than usual.

“Scotch. Neat” The man hadn’t even acknowledged that Waverly had a face. He was too busy staring at her breasts.

“For you, good looking?” Waverly turned to Nicole, speaking in the unfamiliar voice, fighting off a smirk.

“Same” Nicole mumbled. She lifted her eyes, bypassing the great view down her shirt, and set her with a firm look that told her she was not happy about this.

“Comin’ right up!” Waverly chirped happily then turned and bounced away. They all hated objectifying women, especially women they knew, but this really was the best way to get their guy.

Luckily the lights dimmed before the man could notice Nicole’s scowl. The song that Wynonna had picked to dance to came on and that was Nicole’s cue. She sat up straight, giving the man a tap to get his attention before pointing toward the main stage. “This is the one I was telling you about. Perfect figure, top shelf ass, and a mouth like a sailor.”

“I think I’m already in love” The man chortled from deep in his large belly as his eyes focused on the stage.

Wynonna burst through the curtains and gave an enthusiastic hoot to the crowd which immediately drew all the attention to her. The song was a rock song, upbeat with strong drums and guitar, and within just a few seconds every guy in the place was fist pumping along to the beat. 

It was kind of scary to see Wynonna at work. She was like an entirely different person. She fed off the energy of the crowd. She had pretty decent dance moves. There was no question she was a flirt but she turned it up to a whole new level on stage. She crawled across the stage, shimmying and gyrating at all the right times. Her legs swung around, teasing the men as she did split moves and little kicks. She even had a surprising amount of dance moves that involved the pole. Like, the kind of moves that required a Hell of a lot of core strength.

For a split second, Nicole forgot she was watching someone who was basically her sister. She even forgot the woman was nearly nude. She was totally impressed and transfixed by the performance Wynonna was putting on.

Then the sheer babydoll nightgown came off and Nicole remembered who she was looking at. She was so glad it was dark in there because she blushed a deep red. Her heart was racing. She had to shake off her embarrassment and focus. It was just a female body. She wasn’t there to enjoy this. She was there on business.

“You’re right, she’s pretty great” The man tapped Nicole and got her attention. He licked his upper lip, which was sweating, and motioned to the stage. “I want her.”

“You gonna haveta sweet talk her” Waverly returned with her unnervingly high pitched voice. She set the drinks on the tiny table in the middle of the semi-circle booth. She flicked her head toward the stage as the song ended and gave the man a wink “I’ll send her over for ya if ya like?”

“Thanks, doll” The man handed Waverly payment for the drinks. When she turned to leave, he slapped her ass and Nicole nearly lunged at him in an attempt to break his wrist.

Waverly scampered away with a squeal and a giggle. She waited until the man looked away before she moved toward Wynonna who was just finishing gathering all the dollar bills that had been thrown at her. “He’s ready” Waverly whispered softly. She then looked down and snatched the wad of cash her sister had gathered. “I’m keeping this. You ripped my lingerie.”

“It had to come off somehow” Wynonna shrugged, gesturing back to the garment she had discarded during her dance.

“Go” Waverly hissed, kicking her sister in the ass gently before moving back behind the bar.

Wynonna fixed her eyes on the VIP booth as she sauntered across the club. She ignored all the hoots and hollers, stopping only once to threaten a guy who grabbed her ass “Consent is sexy. Remember that, Jethro.” She slapped him upside the head then continued on her way.

She high stepped the velvet rope, doing so to offer the man Nicole was sitting with a teasing view, before she made her way to the two of them. “Good evening. I heard one of you requested my company.” She immediately slipped onto Nicole’s lap sideways, not straddling her, as she slid her arm around the woman’s shoulders “How may I be of service?”

The man took a moment to fully ogle Wynonna from head to toe. He again licked at his sweaty upper lip before bringing his lusting gaze back to her face “We have a business proposition for you.”

“Oh no, sweetie, I don’t talk business” Wynonna cooed, reaching out to slide her finger slowly down the man's cheek and under his chin. She then quickly tapped the end of his nose and winked “No for free, at least.”

Nicole reached into her open blazer and even though she was not wearing a shirt beneath it she had managed to secure a fifty dollar bill against her chest. She pinched it between her forefinger and middle finger before pulling it out and bringing it into view. She arched an eyebrow suggestively at Wynonna as if she didn’t already know she would accept the money and give her a dance.

“Now we’re talking” Wynonna took the money, stuffed it in her bra, then shifted on Nicole’s lap. She turned around, straddling her lap, so her ass was pressed tightly to the woman’s stomach, before she planted her feet and bent over. As she started to slowly grind against Nicole, she turned to look at the man. “Now what were you saying?”

The palms of Nicole’s hands stay pressed against the plush cushion on the VIP booth. She stared down at Wynonna’s slowly swaying ass working against her lap and stomach as if she had no idea what to do with it. She was stiff and awkward and it was almost immediately evident.

Luckily the man was too blinded by the prospect of seeing Wynonna’s boobs to notice and he started talking while he watched her dance.

Wynonna noticed how stiff and unreceptive Nicole was right away. She rolled her eyes but managed to hold her seductive smile as she turned around to face the woman. She came to rest on Nicole’s legs as she sat and slid her hands slowly up along the other woman’s arms until her touch rounded her shoulders and scooped around her neck. She then leaned into Nicole, like she was going to whisper to her seductively, and hissed against her ear “Grab my ass, damn it.”

Nicole’s hands moved before she could think about it. Both of them cupped firmly against the bare skin afforded by the tiny thong underwear Wynonna wore. She bit her lip, closed her eyes, turned her head away from the other two, and dug her fingers into the soft flesh as if she were having a hard time containing the desires the lap dance were sending through her body. In reality she was having a hard time containing how uncomfortable she was.

“I think she likes you” The man saw the way Nicole gripped Wynonna’s ass and gave a chuckle. 

“I like a good pair of strong hands” Wynonna purred as she worked her hips into Nicole’s. Her head was turned, focusing on the man as her body continued to gyrate all over her little sister’s fiance. “Do you have strong hands?”

“I like to keep my hands clean” The man lifted his hands away from Wynonna’s attempt to reach for one. “Much safer that way.”

“Damn it” Nicole whispered in frustration as she suddenly remembered she was there to do a job. They just needed the man to admit he was involved and he was avoiding doing just that. It was frustrating.

“Are you sure?” Wynonna didn’t miss a beat. She had been using her feminine wiles to get what she wanted from men for longer than she would like to admit. She wasn’t phased by a little resistance. Instead, she shifted so she was now pressing Nicole’s face right between her breasts. She held her there with one hand at the back of her head, her fingers tangling in the red hair that was being torn from the updo it had been pinned in, while her chest shimmied enthusiastically back and forth.

The man’s eyebrow twitched up just slightly in interest. He watched the display for just a moment before swiping his tongue across his sweaty upper lips once more. “If you’re a really good girl I might consider getting my hands dirty for you.”

So close, Nicole thought as she gave up the fight to pull out of Wynonna’s cleavage. The woman had a death grip on her head and she was afraid she would have a bald spot if she kept struggling. She just let it happen and silently willed the man to incriminate himself in the next few moments. She really hoped he would because she suddenly realized she couldn’t breathe very well. Her face was surrounded by supple, soft, surprisingly springy flesh and it was filling in all the gaps that might have allowed any oxygen into her lungs.

She started to panic when she realized she couldn’t breathe. All the sounds around her suddenly became muffled. Her heart started to race. She used her hands to grip Wynonna’s hips. She pushed a few times in hopes that she would take the hint and back up. Instead she felt another sharp tug to the back of her hair. The pain shot through her skull but faded quickly under the rising panic Nicole felt. She tried to open her mouth but choked on skin. Or maybe it was bra material, she didn’t know or care. All she knew was she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t believe it. She was going to die suffocating on the breasts of another woman. Not just any woman, either. Her fiance’s sister! Everyone would laugh and she would be dead without a chance to defend herself.

Just before everything went black, Wynonna released her grip and stood from her lap. Nicole let out a heavy cough, gripping at her throat, and scowling up at the woman “Dude, what the Hell I almost-” She was cut off by the scuffle going on just a foot outside the VIP booth. She blinked in confusion and looked up at Wynonna for answers.

“While you were enjoying your trip to Cleveland-” Wynonna motioned to her boobs then to the commotion “-I got him to incriminate himself. Your boys rushed in to detain him. He tried to flee but he tripped over the rope and…” She shrugged as if to say Nicole could fill in the blanks. When she looked back and saw Nicole’s flushed face and wide eyes, she couldn’t help the soft chuckle that left her lips “You enjoyed that, didn’t you?”

“No!” Nicole huffed and shot up to her feet. She furiously attempted to push back all the loose hairs that Wynonna had ripped from the pins “I nearly died. You were suffocating me.”

“You have a terrible poker face. I was hiding it” Wynonna gave a dismissive flick of her hand toward the woman then turned when she heard Waverly rush over to them.

“Here” She slid a coat over her Wynonna’s shoulders then turned her attention to Nicole. She laughed very softly at her state of being before shaking her head in amusement “Are you okay?”

“No” Nicole pouted for a moment then sighed it away. She rolled her eyes and motioned to the men that were now dragging out their target. She couldn’t help but to smile slightly at that. “At least we got our man.”

“That was all me” Wynonna insisted before opening her coat and pointing at her breasts “And these ladies right here.”

“Will you put those away?” Nicole groaned and dropped her face into her hands.

“Oh come on, admit it. You’ll be seeing these puppies in your dreams” Wynonna shimmied once more just for the Hell of it.

“Stop” Waverly swung her arm backwards, successfully smashing both of her sister’s boobs in one sharp motion.

“Ah, tit punch” Wynonna hissed and folded her arms over her chest to cradle her injured parts. “Not cool.”

Waverly smirked in amusement before moving over to Nicole. She slid her arm around her shoulders and patted her back a few times “Come on, let’s get you home and showered.”

Wynonna whimpered and rubbed her boobs soothingly as the three of them made their way out of the club together.

They all loaded into Wynonna’s truck silently and stayed that way as they bumped along the road toward home. Each one reflected on the successful night. They had managed to snag the bad guy without much fuss. It was definitely one of their cleanest captures. That just goes to show the power of boobs.

They all unloaded without saying much once they reached the Homestead. Wynonna called the shower first but Waverly had anticipated the move and tripped her when she attempted to run for it. This allowed Nicole to claim the bathroom for herself. After some grumbling and arguing, Wynonna gave in. She was too tired to fight anymore. Besides, if she was still in her bra and undies she could shimmy at Nicole at least one more time before the end of the night.

They eventually all showered and settled in for the night. Waverly was just returning from brushing her teeth when she was stopped dead in her tracks by the sight she was greeted with when she walked into her bedroom. She took a moment to slowly absorb what she was seeing before a smirk came to her lips. She pushed her bedroom door closed behind her, leaning back against it and locking it without looking, before pushing off and approaching the bed slowly. “What do we have here?”

Nicole shrugged casually and looked down at herself on the bed. She was wearing the sparkly sequined blazer from earlier paired with a sheer pair of panties. As her eyes moved off herself and back to Waverly, she smirked and lifted her eyebrows suggestively “You said you thought it was sexy.”

“I stand by that” Waverly nodded just once as her eyes took in the entirety of Nicole once more. She reached the bed and slowly climbed on top of Nicole. She straddled her, sitting on her legs, as her hands slowly moved over the shiny material. She took her time to enjoy where her fiance’s body peaked out in all the perfect places. After indulging in the sight, she lifted her gaze to meet Nicole’s. When she saw the woman smirking at her, she laughed very softly “Fine, but you better not picture my sister tonight.”

“Oh my god” Nicole groaned out in agony as she pushed Waverly off her legs and rolled away from her.

Waverly fell back onto the bed and lost herself in a raucous fit of laughter.

Nicole pulled one of the pillows over her head and pressed it as tightly as she could against her face. Now she wished she would have suffocated in Wynonna’s boobs. At least that way she could escape the teasing and torment she was sure to face from both the Earp girls for the rest of her life.


End file.
